


Winning Kiss

by TrashKingAesthetic



Series: In which Oikawa Tooru is absolutely gay for Iwaizumi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, its super freaking short guys, oikawa gets excited about winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKingAesthetic/pseuds/TrashKingAesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi watched, as if everything went into slow motion. </p><p>The last point. </p><p>They had won the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ✌ 

Iwaizumi watched, as if everything went into slow motion. 

The last point. 

They had won the game. 

Any bit of anxiety or fear left him, and all so suddenly, he felt his teammates flock to him. 

Oikawa was the last to run over, and when he did, he launched himself at Iwaizumi. 

"We did it, Iwa-chan!!!" Oikawa bumped their foreheads together, and pressed a tight kiss to Iwaizumi's lips. 

The kiss went unnoticed by the others, but it had happened. 

Oikawa pulled back, picking Iwaizumi off the ground. 

 

'We did it.'


End file.
